


Instinct and Desire

by MiraSun



Category: OfflineTV - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, First Meeting, Fluff, Innocence, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraSun/pseuds/MiraSun
Summary: Sykkuno is a relatively known american streamer. He is liked and respected by his friends, praised and loved by his viewers. But there is one man who is really special to him. Since their first talk there was this spark, that filled his heart and head. Corpse Husband! He didn't know much about him, both were from the same region and after a short google search he knew a little more, but did the other feel the same way?He just knew his voice!One day he lead his instinct and just arranged a meeting with the strange man, that let his head spin round. He sat in his car, drove down and finally stood in front of the house where he lived. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	Instinct and Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's maybe a little strange to write about real people. But I just had this picture in my head and wanted it to get out. I like the friendship of CoKuno and I had to set sails for more.
> 
> Disclaimer: All "Facts" are born from my head and not real! I don't know much about both people, just what I heard or read on the internet. I respect their privacy and didn't stalk them in any way to "bring up" stuff. All is a dream, nothing reality!

The shy asian American man who was know under the name Sykkuno was nervous. His puffy black hair reached into his eyes, he was brushing it away, but it kept falling into his eyes like always. Why did he agree on meeting this unknown man?  
Because he really liked him and his calm persona. Corpse was a special kind of guy. Complex, silent, deeply and thoughtful… his deep voice followed Syk into his dreams.  
Both men gamed together for quite some time now, not just the two of them, but the whole group around OTV and friends, too. It was fun, more fun than what Syk ever expected. He made so many friends, but in all of this, Corpse was special.  
Sykkuno wanted to finally meet him and look into the eyes that belonged to his deep voice.

Both had agreed on meeting up. It was just a two hour drive from home to Corpse. Now his slim finger was hovering over the doorbell with the name written on it that Corpse had told him. Syks hand was shaking, but he won over his fear and rang the bell.  
As always he was shrinking a little, his shoulders hang a little down and he put his hands in front of him. A defense position, he knew that, but could not change himself and his insecure persona. He was a grown man that was nervous and lost.  
He was asking What if questions in his head, that made his mind spin rounds.  
What if Corpse wouldn't answer the door? What if he was to afraid to meet him? What if he just played with him and ordered him to the wrong address?  
Sykkuno had so many what ifs in his head, that he almost forgot what he was supposed to do, as he heard the deep bass voice over the speaker. "Who is it?"  
For a second, Syk didn't know what to say. He forgot his name, his reason to be here and even his mother tongue. "Eh... Erm..." he stuttered, but the response was the best thing he ever heard. Corpses chuckle.  
Till today he heard it often and it was the best reward he could get. Syk gaming chara fell from a ladder right in front of Corpse and he started to laugh over the mistake just to share his Meds after it was better than a perfect round. "Sorry, Corpse... It's me! Sykkuno." he found his words again. "I guessed so, come up to the fifth floor."

The house didn't have an elevator, so Syk had to walk up the stairs. It tried him out, but on the other hand it calmed him a little. His heart was racing as he reached the end of the staircase on the fifth floor, the reason was just the way. He really thought he would be calm. As Syk looked up and looked in the foreign face, his heart jumped. Brown eyes looked at him, dark brown slightly curled hair reached into the face.  
On Syks lips bloomed a smile and instinctively he raised his hands to cover his mouth. "Hi Corpse!" he greeted the other. The younger looked down and looked up again. "Chris, my name is Chris!" he answered and chuckled insecure as he took a step back and pointed into his apartment. Syk stood before him and looked at Corpse. "Thomas... My name is Thomas, but..." - "You like Sykkuno more? I feel more as Corpse, too. Wanna come in?" Syk nodded and walked up to him. Corpse took another step back, but stayed in the small floor of his home. As the Asian walked up and suddenly he stood real close to the musician. Syk looked the other way, before he turned his head back, looked to the chest of him. He laughed lowly, his hand raised again. "White Tee..." he looked up into the brown eyes. "... Like on your song!" Corpse look down and back through his hair to Syk, his soft smile curled in a smile. A beautiful smile.  
Quickly Syk looked away and walked by him into a small living room. A moving wall parted the room, but Syk could only see a small sofa and a small TV.  
As he turned back, Corpse was behind him. In a shock he jumped a step back as he realised how close the young had been. Sykkuno mouth got dry as he just looked at him. The Streamer felt his heart race again. "S-sorry!" stuttered the other man, swallowing... "I... Erm... I wanted to... Because of the Tee. I have a bunch of white tees. Didn't think of my song today." Corpse seemed to be as nervous as he was, what made Syk smile again, raising his hand again. Then he froze, as Corpse grabbed his hand and let it go in the same moment. He stepped back, shocked with slighty widened eyes. "S-sorry... Again! I...er… I just wanted to see your smile, you always cover your lips." Syk looked at the other man, in shook and a bit on awe. "My smile?" he asked slowly. Corpse looked away before he turned to him again. "I always asked myself why you do this... But I never dared to ask, as we... You know... We never talked alone." The younger bit his lip. Did he know how cute he looked? Syk walked up to him and raised his hand, but not to cover his face. It was an automatic movement as his hand reached for Corpse face to brush his hair away. "The hand thing... Its a habit. I was bullied for my teeth, so I started to cover it, even after everything got fixed with braces." he explained as he examined the face he never so, but was so familiar… his right eye was almost white. "Is this the reason for..." Corpse nodded, but locked eyes with Sykkuno. "For my Avatar, yeah! I've troubles for my life. Its slowly failing, started some years ago." Syk looked in his eyes and again a smile bloomed. He didn't cover it. "It really fits you, Corpse." he whispered, still holding the face of him. Corpse made a step towards him, one hand finding his hip, the other touching his shoulder. "Your smile..." Syk swallowed, feeling his heart race and his head spinning as the face of the other man came closer. No! He wasn't gay, was he? I had not much experience with girls, but he liked it... But this... He was afraid, but on the other hand... He really wanted it. He could just draw back, but instead he closed his eyes and waiting for the lips to touch his mouth.

It was a like a thunderstorm. A good thunderstorm. An explosion of joy rush through his body as their lips met. Corpses hand pulled him loser and Sykkuno wrapped his arms around his neck. He just left his thoughts out, opened his mouth to met with Corpses tongue, that went with the same instinct.  
He didn't know how long they stood there and how often they repeated this. Now sitting on the couch, their hands interlaced. "What are you thinking?" asked the deep voice. "It's crazy. I... U-uhm... Knew it before this. I got such a crush on you, but if somebody asked, I would deny it. Jesus! In love with someone I never met? You could be a freak, a murder or worse catholic!" Corpse chuckled and pulled him closer, wrapping his arm around the shoulders of Syk. "I'm atheist, if you didn't guessed that. Are Catholics sich a problem?" Syk looked up and chuckled, again raising his hand. He couldn't stop this habit, but Corpse wasn't angry. He just smiled at him. "I don't care, but my grandma... Has a problem, I don't know. She's pretty strict, doesn't like swearing... Like a grandma is, you know?" Syk explained. Feeling Corpses arm around his shoulders was a great feeling. He looked up to soft skin of the other. "I don't have a granny. I can't remember them. Both died long time ago, but as far as I know both weren't happy to hear that I kissed a boy." Corpse pressed his lips against Syks temple. "I won't tell her directly tonight, since I don't know what to tell her, but... I have to. She did so much for me. I lived long time with her, she took care of me." - "What was with the rest of your family, Sy?" The older looked up to Corpse a little startled, but then chuckled again. "Nothing. They are well. I just moved to grandma. The apartment of my family got to small, my younger sister needed space and I helped grandma with the shopping and food, while studying after that I just stayed with her. I could game as much as I wanted, started to make some money. Now all of us put the money together and afford a house for us all. Except my sister. She is moving in with her fiance." Corpse nodded and his face was smiling again. "That's why you left OTV again?" Sykkuno nodded quickly "Yeah, I moved to them for a short time. I didn't want to annoy my grandma for longer. I got so loud in our streams and we gamed so late. Now I have my own gaming room." Corpse laughed out "Wow! That sounds great. I'm maybe a little jealous." - "Wh-what? Why?" Sykkuno frowned "You have a whole apartment for yourself." Corpse shrugged with his shoulders. "I do, but I barely leave it. The pandemic and my agoraphobia went hand in hand. Leaving house to buy groceries is hell and my family lives, too far away to help me. I would love to share this space with someone if that meant somebody was there to help me during the hard times." Sykkuno sat up, so the arm of the other boy slipped down his shoulder. "I can help you! You aren't alone anymore!" he said certain. "Would you come here every week just to get me to the stores?" Corpse asked. Syk nodded. "Yeah, for sure. If you need help! You are my friend... Maybe... More." the last word Sykkuno whispered lowly, looking away shyly. Corpse sighed out loud. "Oh Sy..." his hand brushed over Syks cheek, reaching for his neck pulling him closer into a kiss where their lips met again and fused both men together. Corpse was happy... Corpse was in love with Sykkuno.


End file.
